I Didn't Want To Fall In Love With You
by JoJo2604
Summary: New story! Smithy/Stevie Stevie/OC. What will happen to Stevie and Smithy's friendship when he doesn't like her new man?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"DS Moss you are late..." Smithy smiled as the small blonde approached the front of the station, she smiled at him, her usual cheery smile, taking a sip of coffee from the paper Costa cup in her hand and pushing a blonde curl behind her ear. She took hold of his wrist and twisted it to face her "Nope, your watch is wrong Inspector Smith and last time I checked you werent my boss..." she jumped at the voice behind her "No but I am... so whats the excuse this time?". She shook her head "No... there is no excuse Gov.. Smithy just text me to say about a case he was going to be working on that he needed a hand with and he asked me to meet him..." she turned to face the smirking Inspector "Isnt that right Smithy?". He smiled between the two both watching him "Yeah thats right". The DI nodded his head before walking past them "Dont take all day about it DS Moss... you have a pile of paperwork that could feel my office". Stevie took another sip of her coffee as the man walked away "Thank you Smithy... I owe you... big". He nodded "Yeah.. you do.. and you can start by buying me breakfast" he grinned before gripping her arm and steering her away from the station. He led her over to her car and she clicked to unlock it, he pulled his hat from his head followed by his stab proof vest "Getting the full monty am I?" she asked as she started the engine. "In your dreams Moss" she flahed him a cheeky grin "Nightmares more like" he smiled at her "D'you want me to go and tell Neil the truth?". She grinned "I love you Smithy" he laughed "Yeah yeah Moss... just drive the car".

After breakfast Stevie had arrived at CID and Neil had told her to get on with her paperwork which she had spent the next few hours doing, watching the other officers come and go throughout CID. She hated days like this, she would much rather be out working a case than stuck writing about it. She smiled as a rolled up piece of paper hit her on the back of the head "You are very quiet today little legs, lost your voice?" Mickey grinned and she stuck her tongue out at him "Shut it you" she gestured to his paperwork "You got a mountain to get through too" he nodded "And the DI wants it done yesterday". She nodded "Tell me about it.." he grinned "And we dont all have Inspectors in our back pocket to get us out of the brown stuff". She faked a laugh "Did you want something?". He nodded as he let out a laugh "You want a coffee?". She nodded as he rose to his feet and headed out the door. She glanced at her computer screen and smiled at the pop up box at the bottom of the screen '1 New Message from Inspector Dale Smith'. The station had introduced the system a few months as a way to make communication easier, but all it had been for her was a discret way to catch up on the gossip and flirt with Smithy.

_Inspector Dale Smith: Beer?_

_DS Stevie Moss: Its a bit earlier for me_

_Inspector Dale Smith: Tonight?_

_DS Stevie Moss: Seven Bells 8.30?_

_Inspector Dale Smith: See you then x_

She couldnt help the grin that slowly covered her face. "Whats that look for Serge?" Mickey asked as he placed the coffee to her desk. "Nothing" she replied. "Liar" he grinned. She shook her head slightly letting a grin spread over her face once again "Now, thats either a funny joke or... a bloke". She smiled "Knock knock" he nodded "Yeah yeah" before walking back to his desk.

Stevie applied the last of her lipgloss in her rear view mirror before climbing from the car and heading accross the pub car park. Pushing the door she headed inside, glancing round she saw him sat at the bar with a beer in his hand. "I hope thats for me" she grinned as she grabbed the second beer from the bar. "Good day?" he asked placing a kiss to her cheek. "Yeah brilliant... I spent the day doing paperwork and having Mickey bloody Webb annoying me". He grinned "Get that down your neck then... will make you feel better". Stevie took another sip of her drink and smiled "To be honest I just want to have a good old natter and then an early night..." he grinned "Is that an invitation?". She slapped his arm "Dont be so crude... I mean a chat with you and then home to bed... on my own". He laughed "Thats a shame". She grinned "So how was your day?" she asked. "Ok... I was working on a robbery...". She glanced up at him "Didnt bring it too me?" he shook his head "Neil told me to go to Max". He took a sip of his beer and smiled "I cracked it" she smiled "You would". He sighed as his phone rang in his pocket, he sighed "Im sorry... I need to get this". She watched him disapear accross the pub, his beer in one hand and his phone pushed to his ear. She took another sip of her beer, ordering two more as the barmen crossed infront of her. "...Yeah I'll meet you outside ring me". He rested back onto the bar stool and she gestured to the pint "I got a round in.." he nodded a thank you and she grinned "Anyone important?". He shook his head "Na... no one". She lent towards him "Not got a bird you need to tell me about...". He shook his head "Nope... no one important" he replied before taking another sip of his drink.

About twenty minutes past when a man came up behind Smithy and patted him on the back, they were very similar, he too was tall, a little taller than Smithy, he had green eyes and stubble on his chin, short brown hair slicked back and the buttons to his top were open to reveal his gorgeous chest. Stevies heart skipped a beat as she eyed him intently "I told you I would meet you outide" Smithy grunted sliding off his barstool and pulling his wallet from his back jeans pocket. "Aint you gunna introduce me to your lady friend?" the man grinned. "Damien this is Stevie.. Stevie is a friend from work... Stevie Damien... my brother". The man held his hand out and Stevie shook it "You never mentioned a brother Smithy". Damien shook his head "Na Dale here never does... he is ashamed of me". Smithy glared at him as he handed over a few notes "Will this see you through until payday?" he asked. Damien nodded "Cheers... how about I buy you a drink little bro?" he grinned glancing at Stevie "And your friend". Smithy laughed slightly "You gunna buy me a drink with my own money". He shook his head "Fine dont have one... what can I get you sweetheart?". Stevie felt her heart in her mouth as Smithys brother brought her a drink. There was some thing about him, he had everything Smithy had, he was charming and really good looking but he had an edge, he had a dangerous side that rivaled Smithys good guy act. He had been flirting with her for the past half an hour when his phone rang and he walked away from the table, Smithy sighed as he turned to her "He is only after one thing..." she interupted "Smithy... Im not that kind of girl..". He laughed and anger crossed her face as he sighed "Everyone is for him.. if you drop your knickers he wont be hanging round the next day". She glared at him "And what makes you think Im that easy to get into bed?". He shook his head "I dont think you are easy" he smiled, God only knows he had been trying for years "But I know what he is like.. he is a womaniser". She shook her head "No man is irrisitable... stop worrying". She grinned as Damien sunk back down beside her and Smithy glared at him "You got a job?" he asked "Or you still living off of the state". He shook his head "No... I have tried and I dont need you on my back... the job centre have been". Smithy smiled "There is a way to stop that". Stevie smiled at Damien "Never fancied following in Smithys footsteps?" she asked. "Na.." Damien replied "Working every hour God sends... crap pay... and never having a woman in my life.." Smithy cut in "Yeah why do that when you can sit on your backside and my tax will pay your benefits". Damien rose to his feet "It will never be good enough for you will it". He stalked back off to the bar and Stevie glared at him "That was a bit uncalled for werent it?". Smithy smiled accross at him "You dont know him" he gestured accross at the man "He is a scronger... he only calls me when he wants money". Stevie smiled "So why give it to him?" Smithy sighed "Cause I dont want to see my brother go hungry". Stevie sighed "I think he seems quite nice". Smithy laughed "You are obviously a bad judge of character". She laughed "And I suppose you are brilliant?". He shook his head "No but I can see through a fake... and I never dated a criminal". Stevie glared at him "Rob Towler is completly irrilevant and for the record I have done wrong but I wasnt stupid enough to get involved with a gangsters wife and get her killed and yet still claim to love her". Smithy rose to his feet "I did love Louise... you know what.. you deserve it... let him take you for a ride cause he will treat you like the little tramp that you are" he stormed towards the door. He regretted his words instantly and as he glanced over his shoulder he saw Damien rest back down next to Stevie, he hadnt ment to be so horrible but she had pushed his buttons and he hated to see her and Damien get on so well.

Smithy had walked the streets of London for little over two hours when he realised he had to tell her just how sorry he was. He had tried to phone but her phone had gone straight to answerphone. He had brought a small bunch of flowers for her and stopped a taxi, arriving outside her flat he gulped back his fear, paying the driver he jogged up the steps to her door and knocked gently. She pulled it open after a few moments and he handed over the flowers before smiling "Im so sorry Stevie" she smiled "Smithy". He shook his head and took hold of her hand "I shouldnt of said any of what I did... I shouldnt of called you a tramp and I am so sorry". She shook her head "You really dont need to be". Smithy stared at her as the door opened a little futher, it suddenley dawned on him she only had on her dressing gown and Damien only his underwear. Smithy nodded slightly "Got it". He jogged back down the steps and Stevie followed grabbing his arm "Smithy it really isnt what it seems... and I have never ment to hurt you". He turned back to face her "Dont flatter yourself... he's welcome to you... and for the record he wont remember your name in the morning". Damien grinned down at them "Come on sweetheart... we might as well use the rest of these condoms up that Smithy brought us... cheers mate" he smiled before turning back into her flat. Smithy shook his head moving his eyes back to her "Congratulations Stevie... I really dont think you could ink any lower now". He walked away and she called a few times before heading into the flat after Damien.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who reads and reviews. they mean so much, hope you like this chapter, more will be soon to my other stuff and I have another new story on the way xx**

* * *

Chapter Two

"Morning" the blonde grinned as he headed into the kitchen, he pulled his shirt over his body and smiled "I gotta get off babe". She gestured to the kettle that boiled furiously "I was going to make you a coffee..." he shrugged his shoulders "I gotta get going... sorry... but you know how it is places to go people to see". She nodded as he turned to the kitchen door "Damien?" he turned back to face her "Dont you even want my number?" she asked, she noticed him sigh but he nodded slightly and she grabbed her pad that was stuck to the fridge and scribbled her number down "I'll call you". She nodded as he walked through the door "I had a great time" she called after him. Stevie flicked the kettle off and headed through into her bedroom she glanced at the bed that a few hours ago he had been kissing her in. Maybe this had ment more to her than to him, like Smithy had warned her. She grinned as he phone buzzed and she moved to it, she sighed as the name appeared "This better be important Mickey". He laughed down the phone "It is Serge... Im with DI Manson and he wants to know why you arent in work". She gulped "Im helping Smithy out..." Neil cut in "Dont start Stevie I have already spoke to Smithy and he has no intentions of covering for you... so get yourself in here now". She sighed as the phone line went dead and she made a mental note to kill Mickey and Smithy later, how could they both drop her in it like that. She moved into the ensuite bathroom and stripped her clothes off before stepping under the shower. Once she was dressed she typed out a quick text

_To: Smithy Mob 8.37am_

_Thanks for dropping me in it _

_with Manson. You owe me big_

_ time now xx_

She grinned to herself before heading towards the front door, she climbed into her car and turned the radio down, today really wasnt turning out to be her day and she needed a strong coffee the secoond she got into the office, especially as she was going to get it in the neck from Neil. She flicked the key to the car but hearing her phone beep she grabbed her phone from the handbag resting on the passenger seat.

_From: Smithy Mob 8.45am_

_I am done covering for you _

_why dont you get Damien to _

_back you up if he remembers _

_your name. See you around._

Stevie sighed to herself, here she was busy worrying about the bollacking she was going to get from Neil and the fact Damien had been so dissmissive this morning she had completly forgotton how upset Smithy had been with her. Maybe she could make that her second point of call, to smooth things over with the real man in her life, her best friend, and while she was at it she could get Damiens number and sort out the sex part of her life too. A smile traced her lips as she dropped her phone into her handbag and drove off towards the station.

Neil had shouted, Mickey had moaned, Terry had ignored her, she knew her job should be her priority but she had completly forgotton to come in early to disscuss Terrys case of a young girl abused by her father, and now Grace had been asked to step in for her. Mickey had got it in the neck for her lateness and she was definatly in need of a very strong coffee. She pushed her money into the machine and smiled as she heard Smithy in his office, she had always spent a lot of time hanging round this coffee machine, with it being the nearest to CID and right next to Smithys office it was her usual hang out during the work day. She moved to the door and knocked lightly "Smithy...". He turned to face her and sighed down the phone "I will call you later... just sort my money out". He placed his phone to his desk and turned back to her "DS Moss... what can I do?". She smiled "I erm... I got you a coffee", he gestured to the paper cup on his desk "I Have one". Stevie nodded slightly and moved into the room futher, pushing the door closed "Was that Damien?" she asked gesturing to his phone. He glanced down at it before back to her "What do you want Stevie?". She sighed "To talk..." he moved over and rested into his chair "Im sorry... I didnt mean to hurt you..." he interupted "Dont flatter yourself Stevie... I just cant believe you let him pull the wool over your eyes". She shook her head "He hasnt... last night ment something..." he laughed, interupting her "Oh come on Stevie.. did he give you his number?". She shook her head "He took mine". He nodded "And he would of put it in the first bin he came accross... he used you". She glanced down "Can you give me his number?". Smithy shook his head "No". She glared at him "Why? because you are jealous?". He stood up "Im not jealous Stevie but if he wanted you to have his number he would of given it to you...". She sighed "I thought we were friends Smithy..." he nodded "Tell me about it" he moved back over to his desk and sunk back down infront of his computer. "You are dying to say I told you so Smithy..." he glanced up at her "So give me his number and it will prove you right if he tells me where to go". He nodded slightly "Yeah it would..." he gestured to his phone and smiled "He has sorted some of my money out for me... he is meeting me tonight... you can come and we will see who is right wont we". She nodded slightly "Yeah ok... are we ok?" she asked and he sighed "I will message you later let you know where and when". She smiled "I am sorry Smithy" she turned and walked from the office pulling the door closed behind her.

The day had drifted past and Stevie had been treated like an outcast for the most of it, she was sure her being late couldnt have affected that many people, after all she was always late. Smithy had contacted her to let her know to meet him at about seven thirty in the Seven Bells, the same pub they had been in the previous night. She sat outside for a few moments staring at the pub, knowing Damien was inside she began to touch up her make up and sprayed a little perfume before climbing from her car and heading towards the door. She tapped him on the shoulder and smiled "Hey you..." her smile faded slightly when he turned to face her "I thought you were Damien..." Smithy nodded "Figures... he aint here yet". She smiled "Do you want a drink?" she asked and he pointed to the pint resting on the bar "Got one..." she interupted "Have another" she ordered the drinks and she gestured to a table "Do you want to sit down?". He sighed before heading over her close behind "I dont think I thanked you for the flowers last night..." she smiled "You really didnt have too". He smiled slightly as he rested down and she sighed "Im sorry you dont approve of me and Damien Smithy but..." he cut in "There is no you and Damien... my problem isnt with you Stevie... its him.. I was trying to warn you.. and you didnt listen.." she cut in "Im a big girl Smithy... I can look after myself". He nodded "I dont doubt it for a second Stevie but I have had friends before that he talked into bed and then they wanted nothing more to do with me..." she cut in "Thats what you are worried about?" she asked and he shrugged his shoulder. "Smithy..." she placed her hand gently to his arm and sighed "Nobody will come between us... the fact I slept with your brother doesnt change you being my best friend... you are the most important man in my life right now... and I love you to bits... but I do really like Damien". He nodded slightly towards the door "And Im guessing the feeling isnt mutual". Stevie felt a vile taste in her mouth as she stared at the man drapped over a small brunette. "Thats Abbie... she is one of his regular girls... one of about five and thats without the ones he picks up..." Stevie glared accross at Smithy "Why didnt you tell me?". He laughed "I tried... more than once". She glanced back towards Damien "How often does he put it about?". Smithy rose to his feet as Damien rested onto a bar stool "Your lucky you got him for the whole night... I have known him to fit three women in one night.." Stevie gulped "I cant believe you didnt tell me... I feel so stupid". Smithy shrugged "And I'd get yourself checked... you could of caught anything...". He walked off and it finally made sense to her, Smithy had brought her here to show her exactly how she had made him feel last night, to humiliate her and make her feel useless.

She had sat trying to make sense of the situation, Smithy was talking to Damien who was still known the wiser she was here, while she sat nursing a beer that really wasnt hitting the spot now. She gripped her beer and walked towards the two men and pretty brunette "Hi..." she smiled and Damien smiled slightly before glaring at Smithy "Thanks mate". Smithy shrugged his shoulders before taking another sip of his beer. Damien turned to her "Sarah?" he asked "Stevie" she corrected him. "Sorry... Im a bit tied up for tonight sweetheart..." he gestured to the woman next to him "Sorry". She heard Smithy chuckle and she turned to face him "Shut up" before back to Damien "Last night ment nothing then?" she asked. Damien shrugged, something she noticed he did a lot like his brother "Not a lot no... it werent bad sweetheart... you could do with a bit of practice". She glared at Damien "You proud of yourself..." he gestured to Abbie "I got things to do..." he smiled "See you darling". Stevie rose the nearly full glass in her hand and tipped some of the beer over Damien, he instinctivly pushed her arm away and she turned and tipped the remainder over Smithy sat on the bar stool behind her "STEVIE..." he shouted "What the hell is the matter with you.. this is a new shirt". Damien grabbed her arm and spun her back to face him "You are paying to have my jeans cleaned... these cost over a ton". She shrugged "Send me the bill... if you can remember my name". She stormed out of the pub but hearing the men behind her she turned to them "You are sick... both of you" she glared between them and Damien laughed "I will tell you what... there was only one reason I took you to bed darling and it had nothing to do with the way you look... I mean you saw Abbie.. she is my normal league... I beded you cause I knew once you had been with me... he wouldnt want you.."  
he turned to Smithy "Cause my little brother here... he was crazy about you... werent you Dale?" she saw how nervous Smithy looked and suddenley it all made sense. Damien turned back to her "And eventually he would of worked up the courage to tell you... and I hate him having what he wants.. so I took it..." he laughed moving close "And now... he wouldnt touch you with a ten foot barge poll" he turned away and smirked at Smithy "Dont worry mate... you are hardly missing anything". Before she had any idea what had happened Smithy had swung his fist knocking Damien to the ground "You stay away from me... we are finished" she watched him walk away before glaring at Damien once again and chaising after Smithy. She grabbed his arm "Im sorry... Smithy please" she glanced back to where Damien was walking back into the pub "Why didnt you tell me?" she asked. "I was gunna... I just hadnt worked out how... and it dont matter now... like he said I wouldnt go near now... as far as Im concerened we are finished too Stevie... stay away from me". She watched him walk away and she sighed, she had spent so long thinking he just didn't want her to move on and leave him behind that she had completely missed his true feelings for her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, this chapter isn't very long but wanted to update and liked it how it was. I hope you enjoy and please leave me a review. Thanks Jodie xx**

Chapter Three

"Hey... Smithy... wait up.." she called after him, he turned and glanced over his shoulder before carrying on up the stairs towards CID. "Oi.." she called grabbing his wrist "Are you ignoring me?" she asked and he turned to face her "I think every thing that needed to be said was said yesterday". She sighed "You told me you loved me..." he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the briefing room just along the corridor "Who the hell do you think you are?". She sighed "We need to talk about this Smithy... we can get over this... at least still be friends". He shook his head "No... we lost all chance of friendship when you dropped your knickers for Damien". She smiled "Please dont..." he cut in "What? talk about you like a tart?" he asked. She shook her head as she turned back to the door "I cant talk to you when you are like this Smithy". He grabbed her as she pulled on the door pulling her back to face him, he pushed her against the door. "How dare you?" he shouted "When Im like this... I told you I want nothing more to do with you... do you get off on winding me up" he let go of her and moved back "You slept with my brother Stevie... its not something Im just going to forget". She smiled "I get that and I understand if you wouldnt want anything to happen between us now... but I want my friend back". He shrugged his shoulder "I cant... I would of done anything for you... and if it had been anybody else then I'd of got over it... but I cant get this image of the two of you out of my head" he tapped the side of his head and sighed "Its there... all the time.. and Im sorry but I cant get over that". He pulled the door open and smiled as she grabbed his arm "Please Stevie..." she sighed "Just give me a chance to make it up to you... let me buy you dinner?". He shook his head "I dont think thats a good idea.." she nodded "Just to say sorry about your shirt last night... I wont talk...". A smile traced his lips "Now that I gotta see... I will message you later and let you know". She nodded "Thank you".

Sitting in the Macdonnalds she smiled at him as she swallowed another bite of her chicken buger "Considering I said I was paying I expected you to pick something a little more... upmarket?". He raised his fingers to his lips and she smiled "You cant expect me to sit in silence for the rest of the evening". He smiled "You tricked me then" he took a sip of his chocolate milkshake and lent forward "I only came cause you promised me silence". She nodded "Ok... if you want me to not talk" she placed her burger to the box and sighed "But I do really want you to know how much I care". He smiled slightly "I knew you couldnt do it anyway". Her eyebrows nitted accross her face and he laughed "Be quiet". She smiled slightly as his phone rang and he sent it to answer phone, he glanced up "Damien" her eyes fell to the floor and he sighed "Come on Stevie... one of us had to mention him". She gestured to the phone "Have you spoke to him since last night?". He shook his head "Nope not yet..." he glanced up and into her eyes "Im gunna have to though... I know he treated you like shit Stevie... but he is my brother I cant cut him out.. my mum would never forgive me". She nodded "I know... I understand". He smiled slightly "I really hope we can move on..." she cut in "You changed your tune Smithy". He smiled "It was sex... just sex?" he asked. Stevie nodded her head "I really wish it hadnt happened.. I wish I had known how you felt Smithy". He sighed as she glanced down "Are you going to get me a Mcfurry or what Moss?". She nodded slightly "Corse.. I'll be right back". He watched her disapear back to the counter and sighed, he hated that she had been so niave to let Damien make a fool of her, but then he did love her, so maybe friendship was better than nothing.

He grinned as she sunk down next to him, placing the ice cream infront of him "You not get one?". She shook her head "Nope.. gotta watch my figure". He dragged his eyes up her slim figure and smirked slightly, she slapped his arm as she sunk down next to him "Perv" she laughed. He ate a mouthfull of the ice cream and grinned at her "You have gotta try this Moss... it is amazing". She smiled "It cant be that good". He nodded as he scooped up a mouthfull on the spoon "It is better than sex Stevie". She laughed as he moved the spoon to her "Obviously you have never had a mind blowing time in bed" she ate the food and nodded "But yeah that is pretty good". He smiled as he went to put another mouthfull in his mouth "Oi... share". He shook his head "Get your own Moss". She grabbed for the spoon and he pulled it back and laughed "Buy your own". She smiled "I dont want one... just give me some of yours". He grinned "Nope..." he placed a few more mouthfulls into his lips. "Mmmmm... its lovely" he grinned. She sighed "Pig..." she paused leaning towards him "Do you fancy going to the pub?". He sighed his eyes falling to the ice cream he was gently stirring with the spoon "I dont think thats a good idea". She smiled slightly "I erm I thought we were ok now". He smiled "Its gunna take more than a Macdonalds Stevie". She nodded "I know... but how else am I ment to make things am to you if I cant... take you for a drink and things". He smiled "Ok... one pint Stevie". She grinned "Perfect... eat up".

Four pints and three shots later he smiled as she walked back fromt the toilet "I think its about time we get you home Miss Moss". She sighed "Ahh one more Smithy". He shook his head "Come on.. Im in work at seven tomorrow". She smiled "Spoil sport" he laughed as he pulled her from the bar stool "I'll walk you home Moss". They had walked in a comfatable silence for the ten minute journey to her flat and she gestured up the steps "You coming in?" she asked and he shook his head "Na... I need to get off". She smiled "I have wine". He laughed "Even so.. I need to get going". He lent down and gently kissed her cheek, as he pulled back she gripped his shirt and pulled his lips to hers, they touched only briefly before he pulled back "You cant do this to me Stevie". She sighed "Im sorry". He stared into her eyes "Have you ever been in love?" he asked and she smiled "Not properley no... I have had boyfriends that ment more... but never love". He smiled "Didnt think so..." he went to turn away and she grabbed his hand "It dont mean I wont be". He smiled at her softly "I think about you... every minute of every day Stevie... it physically hurts.. its torture..". She cut in "It doesnt have to be like this.." she reached up and gently touched his cheek and he shrugged away. "I want you to be happy..." she grinned and he nodded "And that is exactly what I want for you Stevie... but Im not the person to do that... and you sleeping with Damien proved that.." she cut in "I made one stupid mistake". Smithy sighed "Its not about you sleeping with my brother Stevie though... I was there that night and you knew you could of had me... that I would of come here and done everything I could to show you how special you are.. how important you are to me.. but you choose him.. and I cant forget that". He lent in and kissed her cheek before moving back down the path and in the direction of his own home.

He avoided her for a futher three days and she was hell bent on getting some time alone with him. She knocked lightly on his office door and he called "Yep" and she smiled in at him as she pushed the door open "Hey stranger". He smiled up at her "Hi Stevie... how are you?". She pushed the door closed and moved to the chair oppisite him "Im ok.. I have missed you these last few days". He glanced to the computer screen "Stevie..." she cut in "As a friend... I missed you as a friend". He nodded his head ever so slightly and she gestured to the computer "What you working on?" she asked and he shook his head "Oh Im not... I am looking at hotels" she cut in "You are going away?" she asked. He nodded slightly "Edinburgh". She smiled "You are going to Scotland?". He nodded "Just for a long weekend". She forced herself to her feet "I hope you have a great time.. I hear its nice there..." he smiled "I have been before... its where my Mum was from orriginally.. and its me nans eightith birthday... she is having a little party". Stevie smiled "Oh.. I thought erm.. I dunno what I thought.. listen I hope you have a great time.. you deserve it". He smiled "I doubt it... my nan is nagging my mum about dates... apperantly by my age I should be all loved up". Stevie smiled "You are happy... thats all that matters.." he grinned "You tell me nan that... she wants me and Damien to be settling down.. having kids". He noticed her face drop at the mention of his brother and he smiled "He is taking some bird with him". Stevie nodded slightly "Dont surprise me... lisen.. why dont you take me?". He looked up and shook his head "You are joking?". She shook her head "You will prove to your Nan you are happy... and you will get one over on Damien as well". He smiled "How'd you work that one out?". She lent forward "He text me last night... wanted to meet up". Smithy smiled "Then go with him". She shook her head "I dont want him Smithy... I want to go with you". She grinned at him "So that a yes Smithy?".


	4. Chapter 4

**Not updated this in a while but the next on my plan to get finished. Hope you enjoy it and please leave me a review. Thanks Jodie xx**

* * *

Chapter Four

Pulling up outside the large house he glanced at Damiens car on the drive next to his mothers before at the small blonde sat to his left "Best behaviour Stevie... I dont need arguments". She grinned "Corse Smithy... Im just coming to be a good friend and to help you out". He smiled "Jump out then... lets go see the mother" he locked the car and headed towards the front door with her close behind him. "Hey Mum..." he smiled as she pulled the door open and gently kissed her cheek "This is Stevie" he pulled her forward. and she smiled sweetly at the blonde older woman infront of her "Yes.. I have heard all about you" was all she said before turning and walking away. Smithy smiled slightly before leading her inside. "What have you said?" Stevie whispeared grabbing his arm and turning him back to her "I tell me mum most things Stevie... she wanted to know why I had fallen out with Damien..." she cut in "And you told her?" she asked and he nodded slightly. "I cant go now... Smithy how do you expect me to go knowing your mum is going to think I am some kind of slapper". He shrugged his shoulders "I thought I was more important... but if you want to bolt.." he gestured to the open door behind her before he turned and headed into the living room. She closed her eyes for a few seconds, she either ran out that door and as far away from the horrible situation and pray that Smithy would forgive her, which she doubted or she bit the bullet walked into that room and held her head high, after all it was Damien that had treated her badly and in her defense she had know idea at the time that Smithy had feelings for her. Pushing the door closed she turned to the room, seeing the man leant against the door frame blocking her way to Smithy, she sighed "Damien" she spoke before moving to walk past him, he laughed "I didnt hear back from you the other night" she cut in "No... I had a better offer.." he smiled "What my brother?" he asked and she glared at him "That is really none of your buisiness" he blocked the door so she couldnt move past him "You know he wont touch you now dont you?" he asked "He has only brought you cause he wanted to make you feel stupid". She sighed "Excuse me please" she spoke with all the confidence she could as she tried to move past him. "Is there a problem?" she jumped at the womans voice coming from the other end of the corridror, Stevie guessed led to the kitchen "No Mum... just vetting Dales lady friend here..." the woman cut in "From my understanding you have already done that Damien... so off you toddle" the man glared at Stevie before he turned back into the room "Im sorry..." Stevie spoke turning to face the woman. "Dont apologise Stevie... I know my sons.. I know that Damien is most probably to blame but I dont want Dale getting hurt so just remember which one of them it is you are here with". Stevie nodded slightly before following the woman into the room, she froze as she eyed Smithy talking intently to a woman in the corner, he hadnt even noticed her, infact he didnt seem to care if she was there or not.

Stevie hadnt had the chance to talk to Smithy alone yet about the woman, the woman she had now learnt to be Kayleigh, a girl friend of Damien but as she hed learnt the hard way, one of many. They had been on the train about half an hour when she saw Smithy heading towards her, she had decided to sit alone so she could concentrate on her paper work she promised Neil she would get done while she was away and it also helped her to control her increasing jealousy everytime she glanced at Smithy and Kayleigh. "You ok?" he asked, she simply nodded before turning her attention back to her paperwork. He sunk down next to her "Sorry about that.. its just been a while since I have seen Kay..." she interupted "You trying to get one over on Damien or make me jealous?" she snapped, instantly regretting her words "Neither actually..." he replied as he sunk down opposite her "We are not together Stevie... and to be honest I dont think I could be with you... the same reason I wouldnt be with her because of Damien.." he sighed as her eyes fell back to her computer. "Kay is the only one he has had round for longer than a year... fourteen years actually.. since she dumped me for him.." Stevie glanced back up and into his eyes, she could see the sadness and she suddenley felt so guilty "She was my first serious girlfriend... I really loved her.." Stevie watched him divert his eyes "She fell pregnant... and I couldnt of been happy.. I finaly thought everything in my life was building to me being a Dad and doing my best by Kay and the baby.." he glanced back up and smiled "Until she had an obortion.. I never could understand it.. we were so happy.. then she told me.. it might not be mine.." Stevie cut in "Damien?". He nodded "Apperntly they had been at it for over a year behind my back..." Stevie smiled "How long were you together?" she asked. He shrugged "I dunno... a couple of years..". Stevie moved next to him "How could you forgive them?". He shrugged his shoulders "I had to be the bigger man... my mum told me.. I had to just let it be and move on... so I did.. me and Damien got over it.. and I still talk to Kay.. I feel sorry for her... she is his real girlfriend... the one he lives with.. they have kids together now.. two little boys.." he smiled as she took hold of his hand "She knows as well as I do that he has a different bird every day but she wont give up.. she still believes she choose the right one because she loves him... more than she could ever of loved me". Stevie sighed "Im so sorry Smithy.. why didnt you tell me?" she asked. "Cause I dont want everyone knowing..." he sighed glancing down at her "He went on to bed everyone of my girlfriends that I took home to meet my family.. so I stopped". Stevie squeezed his hand "He is a waste of space Smithy..." he cut in "And yet he still got in your knickers.." seeing her face fall he sighed, raising her hand gently to his lips "Im sorry... I didnt mean that.." she cut in "Why not?" she asked "Its true". He sighed, closing his eyes and shaking his head slightly "I never really got it... what he has that I dont". Stevie shook her head "Nothing.." she was interupted by the young woman sitting down "Your brother really does my head in" she stressed before glancing over the two sat together "Im not interupting am I?" she asked a smirk covering her face "I thought you said she's not your girlfriend Dale?". Smithy pulled his hand from her and rose to his feet "She's not" he stressed before walking off, Kayleigh smiled at Stevie before rising to her feet and following him.

Arriving at the house they were staying they found Smithys nan had popped to the shops, leaving a key taped in an envelope to the front door. Once inside she couldnt believe the size of the house, with the first reception room being bigger than her whole flat. "Im taking my normal room..." Damien spoke passing the bags to Kayleigh and clicking his fingers out into the hallway towards the stairs, he turned to where Smithy stood "Why dont you take the room next door?" he laughed "You might learn how a real man does it". Pauline glared at her son "That is enough of that vile talk Damien... if your grandmother was to hear you talk like that she would wash your mouth out with soap" Damien turned and headed to the door. "Why dont you two take the top bedroom?" Pauline asked. Smithy shook his head "No Mum.. we wont be sharing a room..." he smiled before taking Stevies bag "I will put it in a room for you" he smiled before heading out and up the stairs. Stevie smiled to where Pauline had rested down "I would never intentionally hurt Dale..." Pauline smiled up at her "No... none of them ever have dear... but they always do.. I guess a woman these days would rather go for the Damiens in this world.. who cheat and lie there way into bed.. as apposed to Dale... a man who would treat a woman like a princess..." she gestured to a seat opposite hers and smiled as Stevie sunk into it "Im guessing your special though... Dale has never hit Damien over a girl... not even Kayleigh.. and they were both bossoted with her". Stevie wiped her eyes, her tears threatining to fall "I dont know how to put it right... I know now that I love Dale.. I want to be with him and only him... but I cant take back what happened with Damien". The voice interupting her made her jump from her seat "What happened with Damien?" she asked. Stevie looked at Pauline for some kind of support but the woman had just made her way to the large bar in the cornor of the room and was pouring herself a whiskey. "I swear I didnt know he had a girlfriend..." she cut in "No.. half the time he doesnt.." she noticed the two men appear behind Kayleigh and she turned to Damien "And now he doesnt... I told you.. if I found out you had cheated anymore we were finished Damien.." she stormed past him and he turned to Stevie, moving towards her and forcing her down into the chair "What the hell are you doing?" he screamed in her face, Smithy pulled him off "Leave her... whats more important?" he stressed and Damien glared at her once more before following Kayleigh up the stairs.

Twenty minutes had passed and Stevie had moved upstairs to the bedroom Smithy had told her was hers. She rested down onto the kingsized, four post bed, it was something princess had in the disney movies and she smiled, any other time she had been in a place like this she would of been pleased but she couldnt help but feel dissapointed. Hearing the voices in the corridor just outside she rose to her feet and headed out. Smithy had his back to her and him and Damien were arguing, again. "Lets be honest Damien... its about time she left you..." the man interupted him "I love her..". Smithy shook his head "You dont know the meaning of the word". Damien laughed noticing the woman behind Smithy "I guess I'll have to find another way to pass the time eh Dale?". He walked past and Stevie's eyes fell to the floor. "I want you to come and meet my Nan" Smithy spoke after a few moments. Stevie grabbed his wrist as he turned away and he sighed "What Stevie?" he asked. "It wont happen... I wont go near him..". Smithy laughed "He blames you for Kay leaving.. he cant stand you now.. but he will make it his mission to get you into bed... to punish me". He went to turn away and she smiled "Its perfect then... I can use the time to prove to you that you are the only man I want". She moved past him and headed for the stairs, she could hear him close behind her and as she walked into the room she smiled at the older lady sat in a chair in the corner. "Hi..." Stevie began, holding her hand out to lady, she shook it and smiled "You must be Dale's friend..". She nodded "Stevie". The lady nodded "Dorothy.. but you can call me Dot dear..." she gestured to a seat and Stevie sat down "Dale.. your mother is getting the shopping in from the taxi.. be a love and go and help her..". He smiled at Stevie before heading to the door, Dot grinned at the small blonde "I have been waiting a long time to see my Dale happy... he really is a lovely young man.." Stevie nodded "He is but we arent a couple". She nodded "I know... but he has special feelings for you... I can sense it in the way he looks at you... and I know my grandson..". Stevie laughed slightly "I dunno". Dot nodded a huge smile on her face "You are the one for him my darling.. I can see it.." Stevie noticed her face change dramatically and she glanced over to notice the man walking into the room "You ok Nan?" he spoke as he headed to the bar. "Fine.." she snapped "Where is them great grandsons of mine?" she asked. "At home Nan.. Mum told you we werent bringing them..." she cut in "Where is Kayleigh?" she asked and he glared at Stevie "Gone cause of her". He walked from the room and Dot smiled back to Stevie "Ignore him... you concentrate on the good one.. because that Damien has always been a bit of a shit". Stevie giggled, she just couldnt help it. Hearing the voices behind her she smiled at Smithy as he held up the 200 packet of cigerettes "These will kill you off Nan". She smiled "Well dont knock it... its the only way you will get your hand on my fortune..." she smiled back to Stevie "Has he given you the tour?" she asked and Stevie shook her head "Show your lady friend round Dale... she needs to know the place before the party tonight". Stevie smiled as he turned to the door "Come on then Moss... lets show you the sights". Stevie rose her eyebrows as they left the room "Does that include you bedroom Smithy?" she asked.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, hope you enjoy this chapter. Please leave me a review thanks Jodie. xxx**

Chapter Five

Stevie glanced over the huge swimming pool and smiled "I really cant believe this place Smithy... how long has your Nan lived here?" she asked as she leant down and felt the water. "She was born here... it was her parents country house". Stevie smiled "Really?" she asked. He nodded slightly "They lived down in London... they just used to come up here for holidays... but me Nan.. she fell pregnant with my mum out of wedlock and it werent done in them days so they shipped her up here and she stayed ever since". Stevie nodded "Im not surprised... this place is gorgeous Smithy". Smithy laughed "Yeah... it is nice...". He took her hand "Come on... I will show you the kitchen and then we are done". Walking into the room Stevies mouth dropped open "This is bigger than my flat.." he interupted "Join the club..". She smiled "Your Nan must be worth a fortune.." he laughed "Yeah but the old bat is as tight as..." the voice interupted "I do hope you arent talking about me Dale...". He grinned at his Nan and replied "Corse not.." Dot nodded slightly "The caterers will be here soon Dale... can I trust you to take care of them?". Smithy smiled "Well yeah but I was going to take Stev..." Dot interupted "No Stevie is coming with your mother and I into a little shop down the road..". Stevie smiled "I should really think about getting ready for the party..". Dot smiled "I must insist you come with us first... come along dear..". Stevie smiled to Smithy before following his Nan from the kitchen. "Where is it we are going?" she asked. "We are just popping into Harvey Nichols.. they sell some wonderfull dresses... I saw one just the other day that would look perfect on you Stevie...". The small blonde shook her head "I have a dress for tonight actually..." Dot interupted "Not a dress like this one you dont". Stevie smiled slightly "Ok.." she headed towards the door and out to where Pauline was waiting at the car, she had never personally been to a Harvey Nichols store and she was slightly excited, she after all loved shopping and she just couldnt wait.

Wandering round the store Stevie smiled slightly as Dot spoke endlessly about the beautiful items, Stevie couldnt deny how lovely the dresses were but then again they had pretty hefty price tags to go with them. "They really are lovely arent they?" Pauline smiled as she approached Stevie looking at a little cocktail dress "Yes.. they are but most of them cost more than my rent..". Pauline smiled "The problem with my mother is she doesnt understand that not everyone has her budget... to her.." she glanced at the price tag of 375.00 on the dress and smiled "This would be loose change". Stevie smiled "I really cant afford this.. my budget doesnt stretch far enough as it is". Pauline nodded "Well lets just go and see where she had gone and then we will head to the beauty parlar". Stevie smiled slightly "Her treat" before taking Stevie by the arm and pulling her towards the fitting rooms. "Here she is... this young lady here wants to try on your fanciest dresses..". Stevie shook her head "That really isnt necessary...". Dot nodded "Just try them... make an old girl happy dear". Stevie smiled "I will just try one". Stevie smiled at herself in the mirror, she had never worn anything so beautiful, the black dress hugged her figure perfectly, pushing her breasts out and making her legs look twice the length. She moved out and smiled to Dot "It is a really beautiful dress but I cant possibly afford it... Im sorry" she smiled slightly. Dot nodded "Thats ok... pop it off and we will head to the beauticians".

Stevie had her face massaged more times than she imagined possible but she felt so refreshed. Her make up had all been done for her and she had even had her hair done, Dot had made sure Smithy hadnt seen her, sending her straight to her room when they had arrived back. She smiled as a soft knock sounded the room. She moved over and pulled it open. Dot made her way into the room and smiled as she straighted Stevies hair from behind her ear "You really look beutiful dear" she smiled taking the small blondes hand and leading her over to the bed and resting down next to her. "I know you are special... he loves you" the older woman grinned "My Dale has never been so happy as he is now with you..". Stevie shook her head "Oh no... we arent an item..." Dot interupted "You have said dear... but I have seen the way he stares... and.." she rose to her feet and walked to the wardrobe and pulled the door open "And I am sure his eyes will pop out when he sees you in this tonight.." she unzipped the dress bag and smiled at the small blonde as she eyed the dress she had tried on a few hours ago "No.. I cant accept that Dot... its beautiful but.." Dot smiled "Its non refundable.. so its all yours... I will send him to get you in an hour or so, Im sure he will be so happy.." Dot headed to the door "Thank you" Stevie grinned "You have no idea what this means to me.. I will do everything I can to make Dale happy.. I promise". Dot nodded "Im sure you will sweetheart".

Forty minutes passed when the knock sounded the room, Stevie pulled on her high strappy heels and smiled to herself in the mirror before walking over and pulling the door open "Alright Darlin'" the man spoke "You fancy giving this party a miss.." she cut in "Damien I am waiting for Dale... I would prefer it if you left so I can continue to get ready". Damien placed his hand gently to her face before leaning into her ear "Now you know as well as I do that he aint going to show you a good time like I did... so why bother?". She shook her head and smiled "I wouldnt touch you if you were the last man on earth Damien". He laughed "We'll see" he smiled before backing out of the room and heading down the hall way. He paused as Smithy headed out of his own room "I just been to see Stevie... she was looking hot... even hotter when I had finished with her". Smithy sighed "I dont believe you...". Damien nodded "Yeah you do mate... you know as well as I do she is wet for me". The voice interupted them and Damien jumped "Now thats enough..." Dot spoke "Dont take it out on Dale because Kayleigh has left you... now your lady friend is waiting Dale so go and get her". He nodded before moving past the man, glaring at him as he went. Dot grabbed her grandsons arm as he went to move past her "What is it with you... why wont you allow Dale to be happy... he is your little brother". Damien laughed "He ruined everything over and over again... he dont deserve to be happy any more than I do". Dot smiled "He is a good boy". He laughed "He is an arsehole". Dot slapped her grandsons face and sighed "He deserves a real family... and Stevie can make him happy... so just leave them be".

Stevie pulled the door open "Can you not take a hint..." she smiled as the man came into sight "Sorry I thought you were.." she bit onto her bottom lip and smiled "A skirt?" she asked gesturing down his body. "Its a kilt... and it makes me nan happy when I wear one..." she laughed as he leant in and placed a gentle kiss to her cheek "Besides my legs could rival yours any day" he smiled as he glanced down her body "You look absoulotly stunning Stevie". She smiled as she went to move from the room and he grabbed her arm "Damien.." she cut him off "Nothing happened Smithy... he came in here and..." he smiled "I know Stevie... I trust you". She grinned "Really?" he nodded "Yeah I do... so lets go and show Damien what a good time we can have eh Moss". Stevie was quite shocked as she headed down the stairs and saw the rooms filled with people "How many people does your nan know... she is more popular then you Smithy". He laughed "Thanks... I will get you a drink.. go and mingle". Hearing the voice Smithy spun to face the man behind him "You'll never trust her... and you know it..". Smithy sighed "Do one Damien" The man sighed "I could have her... infact I aint got a better offer tonight... fifty says I can fuck her". Smithy smiled, he moved towards Damien "You know what... go for it.. I know she wont touch you.." he began to walk away before turning back to Damien "Oh and dont talk about Stevie like that... she is far to good for someone like you".

The party was in full swing and Smithy hadnt left her side, in all honesty he was enjoying her company to much. She had made it quite clear that she wanted him and he knew deep down he wanted her too, but it wasnt that simple, everytime he closed his eyes, he could see her, with him. "You having a good time?" he asked leaning over her shoulder, she nodded slightly and he took the drink from her hand "Fancy a dance?" he asked, placing them to the table next to him. She nodded slightly before following him towards the centre of the room where a few other people were dancing. They had been dancing a few moments when the music changed, he glanced over to his Nan where she stood by the man operating the music before back to Stevie and moving into her body slowly. They began to sway to the music as the lyrics sounded the room, he glanced at his Nan once again as she smoothed her curling hair before she made her way from the living room.

_When a man loves a woman _

_Can't keep his mind on nothin' else_

_ He'd trade the world_

_ For a good thing he's found_

_ If she is bad, he can't see it _

_She can do no wrong _

_Turn his back on his best friend _

_If he puts her down _

_When a man loves a woman_

_ Spend his very last dime_

_ Trying to hold on to what he needs_

_ He'd give up all his comforts _

_And sleep out in the rain _

_If she said that's the way_

_ It ought to be_

"You know.." he smiled glancing at her "I think my Nan wants us to get together.." Stevie laughed slightly diverting her eyes from his "Yeah.. I figured that... you know it is going to happen though dont you... Im not giving up on you... on us". He grinned "Maybe... one day Moss". She laughed slightly before running her hands over the buttons of his shirt "I dont think your Mum would approve... she doesnt like me much". He smiled "Its not that... she just dont want to see me get hurt.. Damien isnt going to let this be easy for us Stevie". She smiled slightly "I know... but Im prepaired for the fight.. you will be so worth it Smithy..". She smiled shyly "I cant wait to find out what you are hiding under that kilt of yours... are the romours true?" she asked. He shrugged his shoulder "What romours?". She giggled before pushing up into his ear "That you dont wear underwear?". He smiled before leaning back into her ear "Thats for me to know and you to find out Miss Moss". She rose her eyebrow as he smiled at her "That sounded like a challenge Mr Smith".

_When a man loves a woman_

_ I give you everything I got (yeah)_

_Trying to hold on _

_To your precious love Baby please don't treat me bad _

_When a man loves a woman _

_Deep down in his soul _

_She can bring him such misery_

_ If she is playing him for a fool _

_He's the last one to know_

_ Loving eyes can never see _

_Yes when a man loves a woman _

_I know exactly how he feels _

_'Cause baby, baby, baby I am a man _

_When a man loves a woman_

The party was nearing an end with only a few still sat downstairs when they decided to go to bed. They were just heading for the stairs when the mans voice dragged them back "I will give you five minutes yeah Dale.. then I'll come and show you a real time Stevie". She moved over towards the man "How can I make this plainly clear Damien... I am not interested in you even one little bit" she walked back to Smithy before smiling over her shoulder at Damien "And to be perfectly honest.. it werent much to write home about.. but see your brother... he is a real man.. so good night Damien" she took his hand before leading him up the stairs. Stevie smiled as she saw Dot heading along the landing towards them "Dot.. thank you so much for tonight.." Stevie began "It has been perfect". Dot smiled "You head along to your bedroom... give me a few moments with Dale". Stevie nodded before walking off. "Now you listen to me.." Dot smiled digging in her handbag "You must always be safe..". Pulling out a packet of condoms and passing them to him he laughed "Nan.. what are you doing with these?" he asked. "Now.. I am not saying I approve... you should be married and happy before..." she sighed "But you love her... dont you Dale?". He grinned "More than anything... she is my life Nan". Dot nodded slightly "Go and show her you love her Dale.." she leant up and kissed his cheek "I love you Dale" he grinned "Love you Nan" he smiled as she moved down the stairs.

He knocked lightly on the bedroom door and smiled as she pulled it open instantly, her face was now free of make up and the dress hanging on the wall next to the door. She had on only a cream fluffy dressing gown and her hair was pushed back from her face. "I just wanted to make sure you got back ok". She smiled "Im fine". He nodded "I erm.. thank you". She grinned "For what Smithy?". He smiled "Just being you... for tonight... its been amazing". She smiled "There has only been one let down". He shook his head "Whats that?". She gestured to his kilt before glancing up and down the hallway outside her room "I havent found out if you are a true scottsman". He laughed slightly "And how would you be intending to find that out Stevie?". She grinned "Well..." before running her hand up his leg and over his manhood, she pulled her hand back and covered her mouth as he smirked at her "I cant believe you just let me do that knowing you had no underwear on". He laughed slightly before burying his hand into her hair "I love you Stevie" he grinned before kissing her lips, letting his tongue push into her mouth her hands wrapping round his neck as she pulled him into the bedroom and pushed the door closed before leading him towards the bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Next chapter up! Hope you enjoy and please review. Thanks for the reviews of the last chapter :-) xxx**

Chapter Six

She snuggled into his chest and he gently placed a kiss to the top of her head "I meant what I said Stevie..." she glanced up at him and he pushed her hair from her face and pecked her lips "I love you". She nodded "I love you too Smithy". She ran her hand over his firm chest and smiled "You are amazing too Smithy..". He stroked her hair once again pulling the covers into their bodys more. "My nan'll be thrilled" he spoke softly. She glanced up at him "Thats not why you did this was it?". He laughed "Of corse not Stevie... I wouldnt use anybody like that, especially not you". She smiled "Ok..." she layed her head back down onto his body and smiled "Ok". He ran his hands up and down her back and she relaxed into his body more. Closing her eyes she thought back over the evening, Smithy had finally given her everything she wanted, they really were perfect for each other. Despite everything that had happened with Damien, Smithy had still managed to find it in his heart to forgive her and more than anything they were going to build a future together. He had promised her the world and in all honestly she was more than happy to let her life fall into place now, she finaly had what she wanted.

Waking with a start she glanced accross to the empty bed, she wiped her eyes open futher and glanced at the clock, it was just before 4am, the room was dark other than the dim lamp in the corner, pushing to her feet, she grabbed her ugg boots and pulled them onto her feet, moving over to her dressing gown laying on the floor where it had fallen only a few hours ago, she grabbed it and pulled it on before tying it in a tight knot and heading out the door. The hall way was dark and she glanced either way before creeping in the direction of Smithys room, the door was open and she made her way inside to find him again missing. Walking down the stairs she found the house was creepier than she remembered, she could hear Smithys voice in the kitchen and that alone put her at ease slightly. She stopped infront of the full length mirror and neatened her dressing gown before wiping at the black marks under her eyes and heading through towards the kitchen. She froze just away from entering the room. "... nah I am impressed mate.. Im glad you finally had a go on her..". Smithy interupted him "Dont talk about her like that". Damien laughed "She is a tart... you have called her it yourself enough times since she slept with me.." Smithys voice made her jump slightly and she guessed he was nearer to the door now "It werent like that.." he interupted "No?" she heard Damien laugh "You got out of her bed... to come down here and gloat about getting into her knickers... what does that tell you?". Stevie ducked behind the door as the two men walked from the room, Smithy flicked the light and she was suddenley left in darkness, she heard the two men laugh as she wiped at her tears and then Smithys voice once again "Just back off of her yeah?". Damien interupted "Why.. she gunna put you on a ban if I give her a hard time". Smithy laughed once again "Yeah something like that".

Stevie had spent about half an hour sitting on the stairs before she had worked up the courage to go and see Smithy, she knocked lightly on his bedroom door and walked inside. He grinned, pushing up on the bed, his back pushed against the head board. He smiled "Sorry... I couldnt sleep.. I didnt want to wake you". She nodded slightly as he gestured for her to come in the room, she pushed the door closed and walked over, moving her leg over his body she sat on him and placed her hands to his body, he had on a pair of blue jeans and a white shirt and she couldnt really figure out why considering a few hours ago he had been sleeping in her bed with definatly not that amount of clothing. She placed her lips to his and he responded with enthusiasm. After a few moments she withdrew and began to unbutton his shirt buttons. Her eyes fell to his body, she just couldnt look him in the eye. He lifted her chin and he smiled "You know its half four in the morning sweetheart". She nodded letting her eyes fall back to the buttons she was undoing agonizingly slowly, he ran his hands over her figure, before he pulled at the knot to her dressing gown, she just couldnt meet his eyes. He gripped her fingers and smiled "Whats wrong Stevie?". She shook her head "Nothing". He lifted her chin once again "I know you Stevie... I know there is something wrong". She sighed staring straight into his eyes "I came looking for you... I heard what you said to Damien". Her eyes fell once again as the tears escaped her eyes "You know what this was a mistake" she all but whispeared before attempting to move from his body "No.." he spoke grabbing her arm "Dont say that" he turned her face to him, wiping her tears from her eyes "I love you". She shook her head "I dont mean anything... this has all been about getting one over on Damien". He shook his head "No thats not true.." she cut in "You called me a tart" he sighed "Yeah I have... but not after tonight.. I went to wind him up yes.. because I have you and he didnt... but thats not what I think of you.. I do love you". She sighed "You know.. it was like the perfect crime eh?" he looked confused as he placed his hand to her face. The tears rolled slowly down her cheeks "You completly stole my heart.." she tied her dressing gown up before moving from him, she stood and stared at him "Because I am in love with you Smithy... Damien he was just a one night stand.. a fling.. you.. you were the real deal.. but you used me to get one over on your brother... good night Smithy". She walked from the room and headed for her own bedroom, part of her had expected him to follow, but in all honesty she was glad he hadnt.

The knock on the door startled her and she wiped her eyes, glancing at the clock, 8.30am. Where had the night gone? She rose to her feet and wiped at her eyes again. The second knock she turned to the door "Yeah" she spoke softly. The door opened and Smithy moved inside, holding a cup out to her "Peace offering" he smiled before pushing the door closed "Can we talk?" he asked and she sighed "I have nothing to say Smithy". He placed the drink to the bedside table "I love you". She shouted "You used me" she hadnt meant to but she was just so angry with him, the tears streaming down her face were soon met by his own and hearing the door open she quickly wiped her eyes. "Is everything ok?" Dot asked. Smithy sighed "Not now Nan". Stevie laughed "Why?" she asked "You had a good laugh about me with your brother... you might as well include the rest of your family in the joke..." she grabbed her wash bag and headed into the ensuite bathroom and locked the door behind her. "What are you doing Dale?" Dot asked "I thought you loved her". He stormed past her and out the door, she followed grabbing his arm "I didnt tell you to go for it to use her in your and Damiens game..." he cut in "It wasnt like that.. you dont know what you are talking about". Dot pulled him back to face her "Now dont you dare talk to me like that Dale... I know that she is in there most probably crying her heart out... she loves you". He nodded "You think I dont know that.. I love her.. she is never going to forgive me now though". Dot sighed "Not with that attitude no.. you dont deserve to be forgiven... you need to prove to her she is the only person you care about and she was not some pawn in your and Damiens pathetic games... now sort it Dale now".

Hearing the thumping on the stairs Smithy rose to his feet and headed out into the hallway "Stevie..." he smiled slightly as he glanced at the suitcase the small blonde was dragging down the stairs "We dont go home until tomorrow Stevie.." she shook her head placing the case at the bottom of the stairs "No I am leaving today Smithy... where is your Nan.. I want to go and say goodbye". He sighed "Please dont do this Stevie". She glanced down "I asked you a question" she replied. He sighed "Erm.. I think she is in the kitchen". Stevie nodded before heading past Smithy towards the kitchen. "I have come to say goodbye" Stevie smiled between Dot and Pauline "I want to thank you for such a wonderfull time..." Dot cut in "Where are you going?" she asked. She heard Smithy appear behind her "I think its for the best if I go home..." she moved towards Dot and placed a kiss to her cheek "Thank you again". She turned and headed to the door "Stevie please" he spoke and she shook her head "Good bye Smithy". She made her way towards where she had left her suitcase well aware the people were following her. "You off, are you darling?" she glanced up at Damien and he sighed "I gotta say Im a little dissapointed.. I was hoping to get the same treatment as he did last night..." Pauline cut in "Damien.. leave the girl alone". Stevie shook her head "No.. its fine.. I guess I learn from my mistakes.. and I wont make the same one twice" she glared between the two men before turning to the door. "Stevie.." Smithy spoke and she turned to face him "Dont.. I have nothing else to say". He smiled "I know stuff.. about you.." she cut in "What is this an attempt to blackmail me?" she asked and he shook his head "No.." she noticed the tears escape his eyes and she smiled slightly as he stepped towards her "I know that.. your favourite colour is pink.. and I mean a bright in your face pink.. and I know your favourite song is erm.. that song by Bonnie Tyler.." she nodded slightly as he rubed his head "Total eclipse of the heart" he smiled "I know your favourite film despite what you lead people to think is Armageddon... and you cry like a baby at the end... " he smiled "Your favourite food is Spagatti Bolognese... and you always used to have it on a Friday night when you was a little girl... it was all your mum could make". He paused moving a little closer "I know you couldnt swim until you were fourteen.. and that you are terrified of spiders.. and that you always dreamed of being a police officer.. even if it meant you had to give up everyone and everything in your life.. which you did.. I know despite making out that you are more than happy living the single life.. you cant wait to settle down..get married and have a family.. you want a little boy and then two girls..." Damiens voice cut in "As touching as this is your life is.. she is going home now Smithy... so lets go and find some real talent". Smithy glared at his brother before turning back to her "I know that I really hurt you last night.. but you have honestly gotta believe I would do anything for you.. I love you.." he glared at Damien as he cut in once again "Ahh I think Im going to throw up". Damien headed up the stairs once again and she smiled to Smithy as he took her hand "Please just give me a chance to make it up to you... I am begging you... dont walk out on me". She noticed Dot and Pauline walk from the room and she smiled "You have a lot of making up to do to me" she spoke softly. He nodded "I will do anything you want Stevie... what ever you want". She smiled "Well you can start by taking my bag back upstairs". He nodded "Your room... or mine?" he asked and she smiled "Your room.. then you can show me you skirt again later" she smiled before he leant gently into her lips. As he pulled back he grinned "I love you so much Stevie". She smiled "I love you too Smithy... but believe me if you ever talk about me like that again... we are through".

"Ahh so the slapper returns" Damien laughed as he approached the small blonde as she sat in the libary looking through a book he rested down next to her "Back off" she spoke. He smiled "You know he will get bored its something that runs in our blood" she shook her head "No". He nodded "Yeah and you know it... I mean he is a cheat.. he has had affairs with married women and lets be honest he follows his dick round.. what makes you think you are any different?". Her eyes fell to the floor "He loves me". Damien laughed "No.. he wants to get his leg over sweetheart.. you are just another shag". The voice cutting in caused her to look up and they both faced the man behind them "You are pathetic.." he laughed moving to Stevie and taking her hand in his "Stevie is different to any other woman I have ever met.. because I love her... I have made mistakes but dont you dare try and make out I am anything like you... I would never hurt someone the way you have... I would never cheat like that.. and I know for damn sure I will never ever hurt Stevie..." he smiled at the small blonde before turning back to Damien "You keep doing this you will push me into choosing Damien... and I dont want to have to cut you out of my life but I will... so dont push me" he lead her from the room and she turned him back to face her "Thank you Smithy". He nodded "Come on... its getting late". They walked along the hall towards their room and she smiled "No one has ever made me feel important Smithy.. special the way you have tonight". He smiled "You are so special... and I am intending to spend every second I have proving it to you Stevie.. I want you to forget Damien... he is in the past... both of our pasts.. we are the future.. me and you Stevie.. I want to give you the future you have been dreaming of and I dont want anyone to get in our way".


	7. Chapter 7

**Next chapter is up. Enjoy & please review. Thanks Jodie xx**

* * *

Chapter Seven

Two weeks had passed since their return to Sunhill and the couple had been living in bliss, although Damien had contacted him on more than one occasion he had chosen to ignore his older brother. Stevie was all that was important to him now, she was his soulmate. They had decided to keep things quiet at work for the time being, knowing that not one person would give them an easy ride. Pulling up outside his house at five thirty on a Sunday morning he smiled as he stared at her car just down the road. He glanced up at the seemingly empty house and climbed from the car. Pushing his key into the lock he moved inside "Stevie" he called but no answer came. He moved into the living room before into the kitchen, he headed through the house and up the stairs before moving into the bedroom. He leant against the door frame as he eyed the small blonde wrapped up in the covers, he moved over pulling his shirt off as he did. He sunk down next to her running his fingers through her soft hair, she groaned slightly and he laughed to himself, he smiled as he pushed back to his feet and stripping his trousers before he slid under the covers next to her, he pecked her lips slightly and watched a smile trace her lips as he pulled back "I gave you a key for emergancies Stevie". She nodded "I know" she whispeared. "So whats the emergancy?" he asked and she opened her eyes slightly to look at him "I thought you might be cold... I came to give you a cuddle" she wrapped her arm round him and pulled him into a brief hug before pulling back and sinking back down under the covers, shutting her eyes once again. He let his lips drop down to her ear "Why are you here really Stevie?". She giggled "Your bed is so comfy" she replied and he kissed her lips "Its a good job I love you Stevie" he laughed. She smiled as she pushed into his body his arms wrapping round her tiny figure "And.." she smiled slightly "Its Sunday... I thought we could do something as you have it off". She placed a kiss to his bare chest before she sunk futher into the bed, fitting into his body more. "Have you been here all night?" he asked and the slight giggle and head movement told him she had and he smiled to himself. For so long he had wanted a relationship,  
to be with someone he loved and wanted and now finaly he had Stevie, a beautiful amazing woman.

Leaning over her shoulder he gently kissed her neck, she smiled under the touch as she continued to make her coffee "You know" he smiled moving his lips to her ear "You are verging on stalking". She smiled as she turned to face him "So you dont want the coffee I made you?" she asked holding the cup out to him. He smiled slightly "I could live without it.." she nodded "And the sausage sandwich?" she asked pointing to the small plate on the kitchen side, across the kitchen. He turned back to her "I love you Stevie". She nodded "I thought as much Inspector" she smiled as he opened the sandwich up and grabbed for the brown sauce, squirting a large amount inside. "So whats the plan today then soldier?" she asked moving over to where he had sat down at the kitchen table. "Well we could spend the day in bed..." she interupted "Or.. we could go somewhere.. we could go to the beach". He frowned slightly "The beach?". She nodded "I want to spend the day with you". He nodded "Ok but I have to go to me mums for dinner... I do once a month on a Sunday..". Stevie smiled "Oh.. ok.. what time do you have to go?" she asked and he smiled "I normally get there about four... d'you want me to cancel?" he asked. She shook her head "No dont be daft.. I erm.. Im gunna have a shower". He rose to his feet and grabbed her wrist "You could come.. to my mums for dinner". The blonde shook her head "I erm.. I dont know.." he smiled "Damien wont be there". She smiled slightly "Ok.. I will come" she smiled as she pushed up and into his lips "Love you Smithy" she spoke before heading from the room.

Smithy moved his hand briefly from the steering wheel as they waited at the red light and squeezed her leg gently "Ok?" he asked. Stevie sighed "Your mum doesnt like me much Smithy... even more so after we went away.. I just dont think this is a good idea". Smithy grinned "Its gunna be fine Stevie... I have told her you are coming... she is fine with it.." Stevie sighed "I guess... its just I feel she is judging me constantly" he smiled "Well she is" he replied and she sighed as she glanced accross at him "Its natural.. she is me mum.. but I love you and she wants to make an effort... please can you too.. she is my mum". Stevie nodded "Of corse.. but... dont blame me if it all goes horribly wrong". He grinned "As if" he replied before pulling into his mums road, seeing the car he sighed instantly "Shit". He saw her follow his eye line and she shook her head "Im not coming in" she replied as he parked the car. "Please" he asked. Stevie sighed "No Smithy". He shrugged his shoulders "I dunno what to do then Stevie" he smiled "I love you.. and I want to make us work.. but my Mum means so much to me". She nodded "I know... and I could deal with your Mum.. its Damien Smithy...". Smithy smiled as he pulled the keys from the car and passed them to her "You wanna go.. you can take my car.. I will come round when I leave here". She grabbed his wrist as he turned to climb from the car "One word Smithy... one dig.. one snide remark.." he cut in "I will walk out that door with you". She nodded as she dropped the keys into her handbag "Lets get it over with then".

Smithy pushed his key into the lock and led her into the large living room and smiled "I'll let me mum know we are here... go and sit down" he gestured to the living room and she headed inside before sinking down on the sofa, she wondered if he had sent her into the room so he could warn Damien or if he did infact just want her to be happy and comfy, rather than with his family in the kitchen. "He managed to talk you into coming then" she jumped at the voice and smiled as she rose back to her feet "Kayleigh... I didnt realise you were going to be here" the woman smiled "Figures... Im guessing you wouldnt of come if you had known... where is Dale?" she asked. Stevie gestured to the door "He is talking to his Mum.." the woman turned to the door and Stevie sighed "Listen.. I erm.. I really didnt no that Damien had a girlfriend, a family if I had.." Kayleigh cut in "What it would of made a difference?" she asked and Stevie nodded "Of corse.." Kayleigh shook her head "No.. he has cheated before and he will cheat again... he can sweet talk any woman into bed". Stevie sighed "So why stay with him?" she asked and Kayleigh smiled "Because through there I have two little boys.. his children.. and I cant give up because of them.." the two women heard Smithy walking towards the living room and Kayleigh smiled "And besides.. Im starting to think I choose the wrong brother all them years ago... so maybe I will get the chance to repay the favour" she smirked before passing Smithy in the door way. She lent up and kissed his cheek "How are you?" she asked and he nodded "Good Kay.. how are you?" she just smiled and he nodded already knowing not to push her any futher. "Tommy has been telling me about school" he smiled "He has grown up so much since I last saw him". She nodded "I know.. gets more like his father every day" she sighed before heading from the room. He turned to Stevie and she sighed "Im going Smithy.." he cut in "You havent even seen Damien yet.." she shook her head "I dont need to... that bitch is bad enough". Smithy shook his head "Dont talk about Kay like that.. Damien has sent her to hell and back.." she cut in "And she has just made it quite clear she is going after you now". He laughed "And what.. you think I am that pathetic I wouldnt be able to resist her?" he asked before moving over to the sofa and sinking down "I am not you Stevie... I dont have to be getting attention.. just knowing you loved me was enough..." she shook her head "Thats not fair Smithy..." he shrugged his shoulders "Maybe not... but despite how much you may want me to be.. Im not Damien... and you can trust me" he replied before moving from the room.

"Afternoon" she jumped as he sunk down at the table "Im surprised you decided on a family reunion so soon after our trip... your childish little stunt". Stevie turned to him from stiring the gravy "Dale is my family... he wated me here.. I am here to make him happy Damien". He laughed "Or to show him up again..." she turned away from him "I dont know what your problem is Damien but we are happy.." he shook his head laughing once again "For now maybe...". The voice interupting him caused them both to jump "Why dont you leave it Damien... there are hundreds of thousands of women in this world.. why do you always want what your brother has Damien... just leave Dale and Stevie to it Damien and concentrate on Kayleigh". Stevie smiled slightly as Damien walked from the room before turning to Pauline "Thank you". The older lady shook her head "Dont thank me Stevie.. I know my sons... both of them.. Dale he will treat you like a princess... the way every woman deserves to be treated.. Damien will cheat and lie his whole life... unfortunatly he takes after his father... just dont make the same mistake Kayleigh did". Stevie shook her head "I have no intentions of doing that... I know I have picked the man for me.. I do love him". Pauline nodded "Good... Im glad.. he deserves a bit of happiness..." she smiled. Smithy interupted them "Are my ears burning?" he asked and Stevie turned back to the gravy. Pauline smiled "Can you get your brother and Kayleigh... we are just dishing up". Smithy nodded, taking a quick glance at Stevie before heading from the room.

They had eaten in a comfortable silence, with only the two children making noise. Stevie and Kayleigh had washed up the dishs in not such a comfortable silence and as she stood staring at the man sat on the steps in the large back garden she sighed, all she wanted was him and she did trust him with her heart, she knew he could never break it and she had to tell him so. She rested down next to him and he glanced at her briefly before looking out at the garden once again "You know.. I used to climb out that window everyday to escape this house... to get away from Damien and my Dad.. I was never like them.. I never want to be Stevie". She grinned "Your not.. I know it.. your mum knows it.. and you know it Smithy". He sighed "So why are you giving me a hard time?" he asked "I would never hurt you Stevie". She nodded "I know.. Im sorry". He took her hand in his and sighed "I wont cheat.. I wont lie.. I wont treat you like shit.. because that just isnt me.. how long have you known me Stevie?" she smiled "About five years Smithy". He nodded "And in them five years have you not got to know me at all Stevie.. I love you.. do you believe that?" he asked and she nodded "Corse" he smiled "Then trust me Stevie". She nodded "Ok". He turned to face her and rubed his knucles along her cheeks "I love you.. I want to give you everything.." he reached into his pocket and placed a small box on the step between them "I know its quick Stevie.. and I would completly of understood if you had said no but I was gunna ask you anyway". She smiled as she opened the box and stared at the beautiful diamond ring "Were you going to ask me to marry you?" she asked and he nodded slightly, she took the ring from the box and smiled "Are you not now?" she asked, glancing up at him. He smiled "I dunno if there is any point Stevie". She smiled "I want to marry you Smithy.." she placed the ring back into the box and placed it back into his hand "But not until you are ready... so whenever you are ready to ask me... I promise I will say yes Smithy". He smiled at her before leaning into her lips, kissing her gently "I love you so much Stevie.. and I want you to be my wife.. so will you marry me?" he asked. She grinned "Of corse Smithy... I love you too babe".

They had decided not to tell his family about the engagement straight away. Sitting wrapped up in each others arms in the living room she sighed as Damien walked into the room and sat down opposite them "This is cosy" he grinned. Smithy sighed "I really cant believe you have nothing better to do with your time Damien". Damien laughed "Not really no..." Kayleigh smiled as she headed into the room "Im ready to go Damien... the boys are tired". He glared at her "You know the way dont you?" he stressed. "I swear Damien this is your last chance.. come home with us.. now". He laughed "Every chance is my last one darlin and you know it... there'll be another.." he walked from the room and smiled at her as he moved to the stairs and headed up. Kayleigh turned back to the two "He is such a wanker..." Stevie cut in "And yet you keep forgiving him..". Kayleigh glared at her "Thats what you do for love". Stevie shook her head "No.. you work at it.. but you have forgiven him for more in the few weeks I have known you than I would forgive in a lifetime... you are a walkover and he knows it". Kayleigh turned and walked from the room and Smithy sighed as he rose to his feet "That was a bit uncalled for Stevie". She cut in "Where are you going Smithy?" she asked and he turned back to her "To make sure she is ok... not everything is so black and white Stevie".

He moved to the woman and smiled "You know she didnt mean that dont you... she is just opinionated". Kayleigh sighed "She is right though.." she wiped at her eyes again before resting back onto the brick wall behind herself out the front of Paulines house. Smithy smiled "Damien is a piece of work Kay but you love him... thats all that matters.. not what Stevie thinks..". Kayleigh smiled "Would you forgive someone for doing what he has done?" she asked. He shook his head "No.. but I forgave Stevie for sleeping with him... and fourteen years ago I would of forgiven you". She smiled "How are you two so different?" she grinned and he laughed slightly "I think one of us was swapped at birth". Kayleigh laughed "No.. you look too alike". He grinned placing his hand gently to her face "You ok now?" he asked.

Stevie grabbed the keys from her handbag and headed into the kitchen "Im going to see if Dale is ready to go now.. so I just thought I would come to say goodbye". Pauline nodded "I will walk you out.." she smiled "You have picked the right man Stevie and he adores you". Stevie nodded "I know.. I love him too.. and I promise you Pauline.. I know I will have to prove myself but I will never ever hurt him.. he has been there for me through everything and I will always look after him.. he is every thing to me". Pauline nodded leaning in and placing a kiss to Stevies cheek "Im glad to hear it". Pulling the front door open Stevie froze as she stared at the pair, his lips on hers, his hands in her hair. Pauline sighed "It seems neither of you can get it right" she spoke before moving back into the house and slamming the door shut. "Stevie.." Smithy spoke as he jumped apart from Kayleigh. "You liar" Stevie shouted "You said I could trust you". He nodded "You can". She laughed glaring between the two "You are exactly the same as your brother... I guess you are pathetic and cant resist". She stormed to the car and pulled the drivers door open, feeling his hands on her wrist she turned back to him "No.. dont you dare Smithy... how can you sit lecturing Damien.. the pair of you are just as bad.." she stared at Kayleigh "Well you said you picked the wrong brother Kayleigh.. now you have the choice.. cause I dont want to be with either of them" she sunk into the seat and slammed the door shut before driving off down the road. The fact she had just taken Smithys car didnt even cross her mind, she just had to get away from him.


End file.
